


The Shadow

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: First meeting AU





	The Shadow

It became darker, Aaron realised that someone cast a shadow on him. He was laying on the ground, with his head and arms under a Ford. Standing beside him. Blocking the sun. He looked out from under the car and followed the silhouette of the man. The legs were covered in jeans, quite obviously a man’s legs. They met up with a blazer that covered a firm toned body. A long strong neck, a beautiful face lit up from behind by the sun. And a blonde tousle of hair on top. He grunted. There was nothing else to do. The man coughed. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t really place him.

“What do you want?” he asked. The man smirked at him. “This is a garage? Innit? Of course, I want to buy a candy bar” the man quipped. Aaron frowned. He shook his head under the car and climbed out. As he stood up he noticed that the man was about an inch or two taller than him. He was gorgeous. Aaron tried to focus on his work. “car?” he asked the man who pointed to a vintage silver Porsche parked beside the Ford he’d been stuck under.

Aaron’s eyes widened as he looked at the vintage car. It seemed to be in excellent condition. He walked towards it, and let his hand stroke it. The man looked appreciative at him. “So you like my car?” he said to which Aaron nodded. “What’s wrong with her?” he asked. The man smiled and told him about the weird noise the car was making, he also called it her. Aaron looked at him. It was a slow day. He looked at the clock and counted in his head. “I can have it done by four” he said. “I have about 20 minutes left with this car, then I have to eat, and if it’s what I think it is, it should be done soon” he offered.

The man looked at him and nodded. “I will buy you lunch if you want to?” he told Aaron who shrugged in answer. “It’s cool” he answered, “order me a sarnie, tell Bob it’s for me, and he’ll know what to give you”. The man smirked and left. Aaron looked after him as he left, he enjoyed the sight of the man’s backside in jeans a little too much.

As Aaron entered the café Bob laughed and called out “Ah, cute mechanic, have a sarnie and coffee for you here”. Aaron blushed. He realised that neither him or the owner of the Porsche knew each other’s name. ‘Cute mechanic’ he thought and smiled inwards as he went up to the counter and got his things. He turned, didn’t see the man anywhere so he sat down by the window and ate his food.

He felt someone behind him. Again a shadow spread across the table. He realised it was the car owner. He turned and asked him to sit down, which he did. Aaron’s eyes roamed his face, before he turned to his coffee again. “So, cute mechanic?” he asked with a smirk. The man just looked at him with a smile on his face. “Truth innit?” he said with an innocent look on his face. A warmth spread inside Aaron. He ate the rest of his sarnie, in silence, watching the other man, and drank his coffee before he stood up, and left the café with a smile on his face.

The problem with the car was an easy one and he fixed what he could in no time and then continued with one of the other cars in the garage. He  
heard someone walk in the gravel and expected it to be the owner of Porsche. He looked out the door- It was. He looked as good as Aaron remembered. Well it had been less than an hour. His eyes trailed the man’s body. ‘Cute mechanic’ he thought and felt warm inside. 

He told the man about the problem with his car, what he’d done and what was left to do. What spare parts were needed. The man answered him and asked him some questions that proved to Aaron the love the man had for his car. Aaron could appreciate that. He could. The man looked at him, and he said something about paying. Aarons head had filled with white noise when their eyes locked. He shook his head clear, and went into the small office in the garage. He looked at the tariffs and told the man a sum. The man didn’t blink but took his wallet out, and gave Aaron his Visa card. 

Aaron looked at the man, not the card. He nodded before he looked down at the counter for the register and pushed in the numbers in the reader, before he put the card in. He tried not to peak at the name. The man entered his pin and took his card. He turned and started to leave. “There is a pub close” he said. Aaron smirked. “You want to meet up for a pint when you’re done?” the man asked. “I’ll meet you there in an hour” he answered the man who then turned and left. Aaron closed up shop and went home for a shower. 

Aaron smirked as he came out from the back room and spotted the man he was supposed to meet looking expectantly at the entry door. He pulled himself a pint and ordered a cheeseburger from his mum before he went into the bar and sat down at the table in front of him. He looked surprised when he saw Aaron, but smiled at him. 

“So, you’re familiar with the pub then” the man said. Aaron looked at him and nodded. He took a sip from his pint and looked at the man over the rim of the glass, “Got a name?” he asked. The man smirked, “Robert” he answered, “you”. “I’m Aaron, mum owns half of the pub” he said. Robert looked at him, then he looked behind Aaron and as Vic came up with his cheeseburger, he smirked. 

“Oy” Vic said, “you still here?”. Aaron shrugged, “I live here” he said at the same time the other man shrugged “I had something to do” he said. They looked at each other and something clicked in Aaron. “Oh, Sugden, you’re Robert Sugden, Vic’s brother” he pulled the name from some distant memory. Vic looked at him in surprise. Then she looked at her brother with the same amount of surprise. She frowned and looked around the half empty pub. “So, if you don’t know each other, why are you?” her voice sank and she huffed and didn’t end the sentence. “Diane” she muttered. Both men looked at her quizzically but didn’t ask about it.

As she left Aaron tugged into his burger, looking expectantly at the man in front of him. Waiting for him to start talking. He didn’t the other man just looked at him curiously for a while, before he sipped his pint, looking thoughtful but still silent. Aaron shrugged it off and continued eating. Robert continued to look at him, which in the end made him self-conscious enough to ask “what?”. The other man seemed to take a deep breath before he opened his mouth, “It’s Emmerdale, I was waiting for the running away screaming” he let out a chuckle. Aaron smiled at him. “Why would I?” he asked.

Robert looked around the bar, “as I said, it’s Emmerdale, there must be stories about me here, used to scare the kids?” Aaron laughed at him. “You’ve not been the centre of gossip the last couple of years, at least not since I got here. There are gossip worthy things happening all the time. I guess they already gossip about us, ‘cute mechanic’, not the smartest choice of words to the village gossip if you didn’t want it talked about.” Aaron stopped to take a breath and looked at the man on the other side of the table. A smirk spreading on his face.

“Since you got here?” it was a question and a tease. Aaron shrugged in answer to it. “You have to ask someone else, but I’m sure I’m up there at least top 3” he laughed at the look on the other man’s face and drank the last of his pint. “And to be honest, you’re probably up there with me” he added. They were interrupted by a loud voice commanding Aaron’s attention. Adam appeared at the table and asked to sit down. “So, new lover boy? I’m Adam” introduced himself to the now fully smirking man in front of Aaron. At the sound of his voice Vic appeared from the kitchen. Adam turned to her “So, have you’ve been introduced to lover boy here? He asked her. She looked at him with a scowl in her face. “That’s my brother Robert” she told him. Adam turned to the table “Who was the blonde man who called you a cute mechanic then?” he asked Aaron with confusion in his face. If Adam looked confused, Vic looked bewildered. Aaron, well he could feel the blush on his face. Robert seemed to be the only calm one. He nodded, “Yes, I called him ‘cute mechanic’, he is, isn’t he?” he said, the question sounding more like a statement. 

Adam and Vic looked at Aaron, there were both amusement and shock in their eyes. Aaron shrugged again. He felt like it was that kind of day. He turned to Robert, “told you, I’m the main gossip source”. Robert looked at Vic who nodded at him. “he is” she said with a smile. Robert considered this. He had realised that Aaron had to be gay, when Adam asked about lover boy, but he was sure the boy who seemed to have come in together with Adam, bearing some resemblance to him, and now sitting in a company across the room was gay to, and very much more obvious in his weird button up shirt, and the feminine features of his face behind the glasses. Which meant Aaron being gay didn’t seem like the reason for gossiping about him. He admitted to himself that he was curious. He turned to Vic and they started a quiet conversation while Adam and Aaron decided to go play darts, telling Robert to join in when and if he wanted to. 

Vic disappeared into the kitchen again. The woman behind the bar looked at Robert with distaste. Robert realised that it was Chaz, and that she had to be Aaron’s mum. He snickered to himself and remembered that he indeed had encountered Aaron before today. During a wedding if he remembered correctly. Aaron playing some kind of game console during the whole event. He had to have been around 12 years. It was a while ago. Robert went up to the bar, ordered three pints from Aarons mother, before he turned to the two friends now playing darts. Both Aaron and Adam included him in the game. 

Where Aaron seemed quiet and witty, Adam seemed loud and boisterous. Never stopped talking. He was now telling Robert who was who in the pub, and trying to avert the man’s attention from the relationship he’d discovered existed between his sister Adam. Adam sensed that Robert now perceived him as a loud, obnoxious man. Witch made him nervous, and even louder. Aaron saved him by walking away. “Gents” he said and attempted to leave. Adam did not want to be alone with Robert so he went to sit down with his brothers. Leaving Robert on his own. Robert went to sit where he sat before. 

When Aaron came back in the room, Robert could see him looking around. He spotted Adam and moved up to the table exchanging a few words before he turned, saw Robert and moved towards him. Before he could his mother called him over to the bar. He sat down and spoke with her. As he sat there his uncle came in and asked him to walk over to the garage so that a customer could get his car. He tried to get out of it, but ended up in the garage waiting for the owner of the Ford. 

He stood leaning on the roof of a car when the owner of the Ford turned up. He lingered in the garage for a while. Thinking of the events of the day. He heard someone walk through the gravel outside. He looked up as Robert entered the garage. He saw the man smile before the closed the door behind him. Aaron looked at him as he turned and locked the door from the inside. Robert turned and looked at him. Aaron wondered what this would lead to. He closed his eyes. The light was dim in the garage and his eyes fixed on the other man moving towards him. 

As Robert came closer he could see the look in his eyes. He felt goosebumps rising on his arms. He hoped that he hadn’t read the signs wrong. Two minutes later, he knew he hadn’t, as his lips were locked to the other mans, and he had two big hands roaming his body. His own hands were stuck in the blonde’s hair. His beard scratched the other man’s clean-shaven chin. Roberts teeth nipping his lower lip. A moan slipped through his parted lips. 

He started pulling the blonde man’s jacket off. And continued to try to pry of the annoying button up shirt he wore over the t-shirt he decided to rip off, if it didn’t suddenly disappear. As he finished all the buttons, he continued down on the belt, instead of the t-shirt, that had miraculously disappeared when he looked up. So, had his own hoodie, and his tee was stuck, up around his torso. Roberts hands moving down to his jeans, his own finally getting the zipper of the jeans down making it easy to remove the jeans, that he now could move down to the floor. His own jeans soon joining them on the floor. As did Aaron. Robert on top of him. The discarded clothes under him. He lost himself to the feel of Roberts lips moving down his torso, touching his stomach and licking and nibbling down his happy trail. He drew his breath as Robert’s mouth reached his pubic hair. It stuck in his throat as the other man’s mouth reached the bare skin below. Licking and tasting his skin. He could hear a throaty moan and realised that it came from himself. 

Totally blissed out Aaron felt Robert swallowing him down. He could hardly breath. He could feel himself getting closer. He moaned. Quite desperate Aaron prayed that Robert brought lube and condoms. 

Half an hour later, he was still blissed out, but for other reasons. He thanked the lord for the way Robert was prepared for this. And cursed himself for not being prepared. He vowed to himself that he would start bringing lube and condoms all the time. If this was what could happen. He wondered if the smile on his face would ever fade. It felt permanent.

He looked over at Robert who was looking at him with awe in his face. I could do this again he said. Aaron nodded. “Lucky I’m staying with Vic’s until I find a place to live” Robert answered. Aaron smirked. Suddenly the thought of living in Emmerdale, didn’t seem as repulsive as it had this morning. He looked at Robert, let his eyes follow his features. Stopped at the smug smile. He really liked that feature, it made the man more enthralling. “I could go for a repeat performance” he told him, before he was flat on his back again. Kissing the other man fiercely. He truly hoped Robert would be staying with Vic’s for a long time.


End file.
